43 Nas garras do passado
by Andrea F
Summary: Tudo vai bem até que o passado de repente bate as portas de Marguerite. Um homem, um acerto de contas, mais uma manifestação de Morrigan. Como alguém pode fugir das garras do seu passado?


4.3 – Nas guarras do passado

Guest starling : Hugh Jackson as James Howllet

O moinho de vento estava novamente quebrado. A casa da árvore estava sem energia elétrica. Challenger, Mallone e Roxton estavam se ocupando do conserto do moinho. As mulheres estavam pela selva recolhendo ervas e frutos. O dia estava lindo. Verônica estava especialmente alheia, perdida em seus pensamentos, na nova oportunidade que teria com Ned. Dessa vez não queria deixar a chance de estreitar seu relacionamento com ele fugir de si, ou espanta-la como sempre fazia. Perdida em seus pensamentos caminhava a fente do grupo.  
Finn: O que ela tem?  
Marguerite: Verônica? Acho que ela está se descidindo se quer se apaixonar ou não.  
Finn: E dá pra fazer isso?  
Marguerite: Gostaria de dizer que sim, mas acho que atualmente não convenceria ninguem com essa história, nem mesmo eu.  
Finn: Não te conheço há muito tempo, Marguerite, e nesse tempo, muitas vezes você tem sido arrogante, presunçosa, egoísta e materialista.  
Marguerite: Ah obrigada pelos elogíos , garota do futuro. Quando te conheci tive a mesma impressão.  
Finn: Mas o Roxton está fazendo de uma pessoa melhor. Marguerite: Ah ele é o meu redentor, não sabia? Está destinado a me proteger e salvar.  
Finn: Como se você precisasse ser salva? Você se vira tão bem sozinha.  
Marguerite: As vezes todas nós precisamos, Finn.  
De repente, elas ouvem gritos que parecem ser de Verônica. Verônica estava fora de vista. Ambas empunham suas armas e seguem em direção aos gritos para socorrer Verônica.  
Aproximando-se de Verônica elas a veêm lutando com um desconhecido que trajava uma camisa toda rasgada, calças pretas, usava grandes costeletas. O homem se movia tão rápido que Verônica mal conseguia se defender dos seus golpes. Ela lança sua faca e ele escapa facilmente. Marguerite e Finn se separam para atacar em pontos diferentes melhorando assim suas chances de salvar a amiga. O homem imobiliza Verônica agarrando-a pelo pescoço a levanta do chão. Ela está sufocando. Finn surge da mata apontando sua balestra para o desconhecido.  
Finn: Solte ela agora.  
Desconhecido: Olha, você tem uma amiguinha.  
Finn: Solte ela se não.  
Desconhecido: Se não o que? Vai atirar esses dardos em mim? Há-há-ha... É mais fácil acertar sua amiguinha que me acertar com isso. (Ele chacoalha Verônica insinuando usá-la como escudo)  
Finn: Verônica, não!  
Desconhecido: Ah você se chama Verônica. Bem Cherry, não quero te fazer mal, só quero fica com esse belo pingente que você tem ai. (Ele arranca o medalhão do pescoço dela)  
Verônica: Não.  
Desconhecido: Mercy! Nisso Marguerite se aproxima por tras e encosta sua arma na cabeça do desconhecido.  
Marguerite: Se não quizer ter seus miolos espalhados pelo chão é melhor solta-la e devolver o medalhão.  
Numa fração de segundos o desconhecido larga Verônica e se vira desarmando Marguerite e com um golpe de artes marciais, joga-a no chão. Finn não hesita e atira contra o desconhecido. O dardo atinge-o entre as coltelas bem proximo ao coração. Apesar do golpe ele se vira para ver quem o atingiu antes de cair ao chão.  
Marguerite: James... Mas que desgraçado... - Ela comenta enquanto se levanta ainda meio tonta pelo golpe. Quando olha e o vê caido ao chão e Finn apontando a balestra para ele, Marguerite levanta e corre até lá.  
Marguerite: James, James! (Vendo-o mortalmente ferido, vira-se para Finn e esbraveja com ela.) Mas você tem que sair atirando em todo mundo que vê pela frente.  
Finn e Verônica se entreolham espantadas com a reação dela.  
Finn: Não, só nas pessoas que ameaçam minhas amiga.  
Marguerite: James seu desgraçado! O que está fazendo aqui? Eu pensei que estivesse morto.  
James: (sorrindo amavelmente para Marguerite) Sinto decepciona-la mon petit! Sabe que tenho nove vidas.  
Marguerite: Pelas minhas contas já deve ter gasto pelo menos umas trinta.  
Verônica: Você conhece esse homem Marguerite?  
Finn: Pelo jeito, conhece muito bem.  
Marguerite: Deixa eu tirar esse dardo das suas costas. ( Ela arranca o dardo com as mãos. Ele resmunga)  
James: Ai! Antigamente você era mais delicada.  
Marguerite: Ah, me desculpe, Finn atira nele de novo pra eu tentar outra vez.  
Assustada com a falta de preocupação com o ferimento, Finn interrompe.  
Finn: Mas eu acertei ele... Qualquer um com um ferimento desses, deveria estar praticamente morto agora.  
Marguerite: Ah, mas James Howllet é uma excessão.  
James: (Levantando-se como se nada tivesse acontecido) Não sou tão mal assim, mon petit. Meninas, não acreditem no que ela diz sobre mim, e rancor de mulher abandonada.  
Finn e Verônica se entreolham rindo. Marguerite fica descontrolada e começa a bater com os punhos cerrados no peito de James.  
Marguerite: Abandonada! Abandonada sozinha na mão do Chan, seu desgraçado! Eu pensei que aquele capanga dele tinha te matado. James: Adoro quando você fica furiosa, Marguerite. (segurando os pulsos dela a domina e a beija calorosamente e deixa-a mole)  
Verônica: Então é esse o homem que você seguiu até Xangai.  
Finn: O que está acontecendo?  
Verônica: Nada demais, Finn, apenas re-encontro de velhos amores.  
Marguerite: (Recuperando o fôlego e a sanidade, dá-lhe um tabefe no rosto) Nunca mais faça isso.  
James: Isso? (agarra-a novamente e beija-lhe de novo, mais calorosamente q antes)  
Finn: Melhor a gente ir, Vê. Acho que a Marguerite tem muito assunto pra por em dia.  
Verônica: Claro, vamos. Tchauzinho Maguerite.  
Marguerite: (Se desvencilhado) Não, Verônica, Finn. Não me deixem aqui com esse animal.  
Finn: Porque não, você não diz q gosta de gatos? E um desse tamanho não é de se jogar fora... James: Acho que ela gostou de mim. O que você acha mon petit?  
Verônica e Finn já deram as costas e estão indo embora, rindo da situação.  
Marguerite: (Seria) Acho melhor você me soltar.  
James: Mas de jeito nenhum. Tanto tempo pra te encontrar que não te largo de jeito nenhum.  
Marguerite: Com você é sempre assim, não tem diálogo. Tudo bem... (Ela fecha os olhos e sedutoramente pronuncia algumas palavras em celta antigo. Imediatamente se transforma num corvo e sai voando dos braços dele, depois volta a se transformar em Marguerite alguns passos a frente dele)  
James: (Sem se assustar, apenas levanta uma sombrancelha em sinal de surpresa) Você se desenvolveu bastante, mon petit.  
Marguerite: Cale a boca James. Ainda vai levar uns 200 anos pra passar a raiva que estou de você. Ela se vira e segue o caminho de volta. Ele vai atras.  
James: Hei mon petit, não vai me convidar pra acompanha-la? Essa selva parece ser um lugar muito perigoso. Cruzei com uns dinossauros há alguns dias. ( Ele acelera o passo pra alcança-la)  
Marguerite: Pobres dinossauros terem cruzado com você James. Onde pensa que está indo? James: Não sei... o mesmo lugar que você seria um bom começo.  
Marguerite: Ah não, pode esquecer. Não quero você por perto. Some daqui.  
Enquanto eles estão discutindo, Verônica e Finn vêm correndo na direção deles. Verônica: Fujam! Raptors!  
Marguerite: Mas que droga de platô!  
James: Pode deixar comigo, mon petit.  
Marguerite: Espero que ele te devore. ( Deixando-o para trás ela sai correndo)  
James: Também te amo, mon petit.  
Os raptors vêm em direção a James, ele se concentra e dos dorsos de suas mãos começam a crescer garras como estenção de seus próprios ossos. James começa a correr em direção aos raptors como uma animal em furia. Avança com suas garras pra cima dos dois raptors e rasga-lhes as carnes matando-os antes que eles pudessem reagir. Marguerite ficou pouco distante apontando seu revolver para os raptors dando cobertura. Depois da matança, ela se aproxima, curiosa. Marguerite: (tomando-lhe uma das mãos com garras entre as suas) Você também se desenvolveu bastante, James. O como conseguiu essas garras?  
James: Mercado negro em Singapura.  
Marguerite: Mentiroso.  
James: Olha só quem fala, Parsival. ( Ele retira sua mão dentre as delas e faz suas garras desaparecerem.  
Marguerite: Mas como você sabe... Desgraçado, você ficou me seguindo todos esses anos!  
James: É o amor, minha deusa. Podemos ir, estou com fome. Marguerite dá dois tiros, um em cada raptor. James: O que está fazendo? Já dei cabo deles.  
Marguerite: Cobrindo seu rastro, James.  
James: Muito esperto, mon petit.  
Marguerite: Dá pra parar de me chamar de mon petit. James: Só queria que você se lembrasse de quando nos conhecemos, em Paris.  
Marguerite: Devia ter imaginado.  
Chegando onde Verônica e Finn estavam se escondendo, os dois ainda estavam discutindo.  
Verônica: (para Finn) Impressionante como eles são parecidos... os mesmos jeitos, mesmas ironias.  
Finn: Eu reparei. Verônica: Hei vocês, estão bem?  
Marguerite: Estamos vivos. Isso parece bem melhor que ser comida de raptors.  
James: Agradecemos a preocupação de vocês, mas estamos bem. Estou tão feliz por re-encontrar o meu amor, que nem raptors famintos podem estragar meu dia. (Ele tenta agarra-la de novo)  
Marguerite: (apontando a arma pra virilha dele) Sai de perto.  
James: Já sai. Mas que mulher mais violenta é essa minha Marguerite.  
Marguerite: Tive bons professores.  
James se afasta e vai pro lado de Verônica e Finn. Marguerite mantem distancia, pra ver se aclama-se e pensa numa saída pra situação que vai certamente acontecer. O reaparecimento de James fez com que ela perdesse completamente o equilibrio emocional. Ela está surtando.  
James: E então, Verônica e Finn, não é? (cochichando para elas) Ela anda com esse humor há muito tempo?  
Finn: Até que não, só quando briga, de verdade, com o Roxton.  
James: Roxton? Mas quem é esse Roxton?  
Verônica: O namorado dela, eu acho.  
James: O namorado... interessante.

Marguerite já pode ver os amigos trabalhando no moinho. Finn e Verônica acompanham James que faz questão de ser mais vagaroso pra dar tempo a Marguerite.  
Ela se adianta e chega bem na frente dos demais. Corre ao encontro de Roxton e o beija na frente de Mallone e Challenger, o que Roxton pensava que tão cedo não ia acontecer, pois a Marguerite fazia questão de manter o relacionamento deles na mais completa discrição velada que se possa ter convivendo na mesma casa com os demais. Ela sabia que todos sabiam do relacionamento, mas gostava de fingir que era secreto.  
Roxton: Uau! Marguerite, você está se sentindo bem?  
Marguerite: Fomos atacadas por raptors.  
Roxton: Óh meu Deus! Você está bem? Onde estão Verônica e Finn? Elas.  
Marguerite: Estão bem. Estão vindo ai.  
Roxton respira aliviado.  
Roxton: Não que eu esteja reclamando, longe de mim, mas o que te deu pra me beijar desse jeito? Assim na frente de todos?  
Marguerite: (com um ar desesperado) Eu te amo, lord Roxton. Você acredita nisso?  
Roxton: E porque não deveria?  
Marguerite: Você é a pessoa que mais importa no mundo pra mim. Preciso de você como o ar que eu respiro.  
Challenger e Mallone observam espantados. Jamais imaginaram Marguerite Krux dizendo coisas assim pra ninguem. Roxton também está desconfiado, afinal de contas a situação era demasiado anormal em se tratando de Marguerite.  
Roxton: Nossa! Estou lisongeado e muito contente por ouvir isso de você meu amor, minha lady.  
Marguerite o abraça forte e o beija como se fosse a ultima coisa que lhe restasse na vida. Roxton continua desconfiado.  
Mallone observa atento e Challenger está boquiaberto. A indiscrição é um pecado permitido numa situação atípica como essa. Finn, Veronica e James sobem a campina e se aproximam do moinho onde os outros estão. Vinham conversando amenidades. James se insinuando pra Finn e tentando ganhar a confiança de Verônica. Ao chegarem e se depararem com a cena (Marguerite abraçando e beijando desesperadamente Roxton) James dispara em direção a ela.  
James: Mas o que você pensa que está fazendo senhora Howllet?  
Marguerite ouve a frase como se um punhal estivesse atravessando seu coração. Respira fundo e escora a cabeça no peito de Roxton, que fica ressabiado com o desconhecido que aborda sua amada daquela forma.  
Roxton: Mas quem é você?  
James: James Howllet. O marido dela.  
Todos se surpreendem. Marguerite fica super envergonhada e sem saber o que fazer contra a ameaça que James lhe apresenta. James sorri, e desconcerta mais ainda os demais.  
Mallone: Mas você não era viuva, Marguerite?  
Marguerite: Era mas esse desgraçado resolveu levantar dentre os mortos.  
Challenger: Você não.  
James: Você matava aqueles velhotes ricos com quem se casava Marguerite? Mas que feio isso... Usava aquelas ervas chinesas que te ensinei? Elas são sempre muito eficientes e não deixam rastros. Muito esperto Marguerite, muito esperto. Essa é minha garota.  
James estava tirando Marguerite do sério. Essa revelação a deixara tão envergonhada perante seus amigos como se a tivessem despido.  
Finn: Agora entendo porque ela ficou tão brava quando encontramos James.  
Challenger: Mas de onde você surgiu? Como veio parar aqui?  
Finn se adianta. Finn: Encontramos ele perto daqui, ele estava tentando estrangular Verônica.  
Mallone: Verônica, você está bem?  
Verônica: Sim, graças a Finn e a Marguerite. Mas quem parece não estar bem é Marguerite.  
James: Vocês devem ser Challenger e Mallone. As garotas falaram bastante de vocês.  
Verônica: Nem tanto.  
Roxton fita Marguerite como se por um momento não a reconhecesse, mas ela estava tão frágil, tão desmascarada que teve compaixão dela naquele momento, e seu amor falou mais alto. Ele não queria acreditar em mais nada além das palavras dela antes daquele infortúnio.  
Roxton: Nada mudou no que sinto por você Marguerite. Eu te amo agora e sempre te amarei.  
James escuta-o mesmo ele tendo sussurado apenas para Marguerite ouvir.  
James: Pode ama-la a vontade, lord Roxton. Mas platonicamente. Marguerite é casada, e comigo e tem que ficar com seu marido. (ele se aproxima tentando abraça-la)  
Marguerite: (saca sua arma e aponta pra ele) Não se aproxime de mim.  
James: Mas minha deusa, você é minha esposinha querida. (ele avança)  
Marguerite: (atira no pé dele) Eu disse pra não se aproximar. Dá as costas e sai xispando furiosa pra casa da árvore.  
James: (Grita e abaixa para ver o estrago q a bala fez no seu pé) Mas que droga, Marguerite! Você não perde essa mania de atirar nas pessoas! Estragou minha bota. Onde vou conseguir outra nesse fim de mundo?  
Todos ficam espantados com a atitude de Marguerite. Challenger intenta ajudar mas Finn o impede.  
Finn: Vai por mim, ele tá bem.  
Challenger: Mas ela atirou no pé dele.  
Verônica: Melhor nos preocuparmos com a Marguerite. Mallone: Ela está transtornada.  
Roxton fica observando James abaixado massageando seu pé por sobre a bota como se não fosse nada demais. Marguerite já tinha levantado a arma pra ele próprio mais de uma vez, porém ele nunca imaginou que ela fosse realmente capaz de atirar. Sentiu realmente medo dela pela primeira vez. Mas antes dele terminar de racionalizar o que tinha se passado, viu James se levantar e sair correndo atras de Marguerite como se nada tivesse acontecido. Challenger: Mas isso é impossivel!  
Finn: Esse cara gosta de fazer essas coisas.  
Mallone: Como assim?  
Finn: Eu atingi ele quando ele estava sufocando Verônica e ele está ai, com mais saúde do que qualquer um de nós.  
Eles olham pra Verônica procurando confirmação, pois a história que Finn acabara de lhes contar parecia impossivel demais, mesmo para os padrões do platô.  
Verônica: Eu também não acreditaria se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos.  
Roxton: Marguerite! (Pega sua arma e sai correndo na direção onde os dois primeiros foram)  
Mallone: Melhor a gente ir também.  
Challenger: Certamente. Marguerite em estado normal já é um perigo, alterada como ela está é uma ameaça.  
Verônica: Pra quem?  
Mallone: Você nem imagina do que ela é capaz. Vamos logo.  
Verônica fica desconfiada dessa afirmação de Ned, mas deixa pra esclarecer depois.  
Todos pegam suas armas e vão em direção a casa da árvore.

Na clareira, à base da casa da árvore. Marguerite entra e fecha o portão atrás de si. James vem correndo, salta, apoia-se no portão e dá um mortal pra frente caindo de pé na frente dela. Marguerite: Porque você não morreu, seu desgraçado!  
James: Eles não podem me matar, minha deusa. Você sabe disso.  
Marguerite: Então porque me deixou sozinha nas mãos do Chan, James? Quando Carlo voltou vivo acreditei que ele tinha conseguido te matar.  
Roxton se aproxima silenciosamente. Fica a expreita entre as arvores esperando o momento de agir e aproveitando pra ouvir a conversa.  
James: Eu precisei que ele pensasse que sim, Marguerite. Marguerite: Seu egoísta desgraçado! Roubou o ouro do Chan e me deixou nas mãos dele. Você não tem ideia do quanto sofri nas mãos dele... Foi terrível, James.  
James: Mas você sobreviveu, minha deusa. (sorri pra ela como se seu sorriso amenizasse a dor dela)  
Marguerite: Mas o bebê não. James: Bebê? Do que você está falando Marguerite?  
Marguerite: Não se faça de desavisado pra mim, James. Você tem uma percepção super aguçada, sempre soube tudo a meu respeito. Como pode dizer que não sabia do bebê?  
James: Você nunca me contou nada a respeito Marguerite.  
Marguerite: Eu nunca soube tanto de mim quanto você sabe James. Eu estava entrando no terceiro mês quando você teve aquela brilhante ideia de roubar o outro do Chan. Maldita hora que eu entrei nessa com você.  
Nesse momento, Roxton está embasbacado com tanta novidade a respeito de sua amada. Mallone avista Roxton escondido por entre a mata e dá sinal para os demais fazerem o mesmo.  
James: Por Deus, Marguerite, se eu soubesse do seu estado jamais teria te colocado naquela situação.  
Marguerite: Será James, você diz uma coisa e faz outra.  
James: Mas como foi que aconteceu?  
Marguerite: Tortura chinesa... É um método muito convincente James. Estou aqui, nesse fim de mundo por causa dela. James: Me perdõe Marguerite. Eu jamais quis... (ela está completamente indefesa e frágil, ele se aproxima e a abraça, e ela permite-se ser abraçada)  
Marguerite: Porque você não morreu de verdade James... Assim poderia continuar acreditando que foi uma tragédia do meu infeliz destino perder todas as pessoas que amo.  
James: Desculpe decepciona-la de novo, Marguerite. Desculpe-me pelo Chan... pelo bebê.  
E ela desaba a chorar nos braços dele até que sem forças cai prostrada e continua chorando. James se ajoelha e continua amparando-a.  
Roxton está comovido com a história e chora por Marguerite ali em seu posto, sem em nada interferir. Ele sabe que ela precisava desse acerto de contas. Challenger, Mallone, Verônica e Finn também escutaram a maior parte da conversa e estão comovidos com o sofrimento de Marguerite e muito surpresos com sua triste história. Ninguém interfere.

Depois de esgotar sua lágrimas, Marguerite e James sobem para a casa da árvore. Os outros aproveitam o momento pra se reunirem e discutir como iriam lidar com as novas revelações.  
James ajuda-a a deitar-se num sofá e vai a cozinha procurar água para ela. Marguerite se sente vazia, mais que em toda sua vida. As mágoas que lhe inflamavam a alma tinham sido pungidas e agora poderia cicatrizar-se finalmente. Como tinha sido difícil e solitário para ela guardar seus segredos por tantos anos, sofrendo calada todas as suas mágoas, suas percas, seus delitos. Ela sofria a cada dia e precisava sobreviver a isto tudo e para isto fora treinada. E por esta razão tinha criado seu casco de auto-preservação e se escondia nele como uma tartaruga.  
James: Tome, beba. Vai se sentir melhor.  
Marguerite: Obrigada. (cede-lhe um pequeno sorriso)  
Ela senta-se para beber. James: É tão bom te ver sorrir Marguerite. Seu sorriso enche meu coração de esperança.  
Marguerite: Impressionante, como um mesmo homem pode ser tão selvagem e tão gentil. James: É que tenho um jeito meio parecido com o do dr. Jeckill, meio médico, meio monstro.  
Marguerite: Pena que seu lado médico só sirva pra você mesmo.  
James: Pensei que você gostasse do meu lado mostro.  
Marguerite: E agora mostrando suas garras. Rsss.  
Entram Roxton e Mallone.  
Roxton: Atrapalho?  
Marguerite: Roxton! Não, nunca. Só estavamos conversando.  
James: (para provocar) Só conversando como um casal apaixonado.  
Marguerite: James! (para Roxton) Não é nada disso, Jonh.  
Chegam os demais. Verônica percebe imediatamente o clima entre Roxton e James. Verônica: Bom pessoal já está tarde, acho que é hora de prepararmos o jantar, não é Marguerite?  
Marguerite: (percebendo a deixa) Claro, Verônica, o jantar. Vamos pra cozinha.  
Verônica: Vem você também Finn. (ela praticamente arrasta Finn consigo)  
James: Marguerite, você aprendeu a cozinhar?  
Challenger: Ela cozinha melhor que a minha senhora.  
James: Humm... Pois o que sei é que Marguerite adora tanto diamantes que tenta fazer na cozinha a alquimia de transformar alimentos em Carbono14. Durante muito tempo ela treinou e ficou especialista em carbonizar a comida. há-há-há.  
Mallone e Challenger forçam o riso pra tentar tornar a situação menos desagradável. Roxton permanece serio. Estudando o adversário.

Na cozinha, Verônica abraça Marguerite.  
Verônica: Desculpe Marguerite, mas ouvimos a sua conversa com James.  
Os olhos da morena novamente se enchem de lágrimas.  
Finn: Olha Madge, pode contar com a gente, afinal somos uma familia agora, não é mesmo Vê?  
Verônica: É isso mesmo. Todos nós nos apoiamos mutuamente e cuidamos uns dos outros.  
Finn: Você só tem que deixar, Madge.  
Marguerite: (abraça as duas, dá um beijo no rosto de cada uma) obrigada meninas. Estou muito feliz por ter vocês na minha vida.  
Momento de ternura. Após elas se recomporem, Finn que não está se aguentando de curiosidade pergunta:  
Finn: Madge, como é que ele faz aquilo?  
Marguerite: Do que você está falando?  
Finn: Eu atirei nele, e ele se curou imediatamente, depois você atirou também e ele está lá na sala como se nada tivesse acontecido... Isso é mágica, é ciencia? O quê é?  
Marguerite: hummm... Digamos que é um dom.  
Verônica: Assim como o seu?  
Marguerite: Eu tenho dom?  
Verônica: E como explica ser capaz de ler fluentemente qualquer idioma, mesmo entender comunicação tribais que não tem escrita. Nem que passasse a vida inteira estudando, não poderia saber tanto.  
Marguerite: É talvez eu tenha um dom, também. Quem sabe... ( e sai levando pratos para por a mesa.  
Finn: Eu detesto quando ela faz isso. Deixa a gente no vácuo.  
Verônica: Reticencias... Mas você também faz, o tempo todo.  
Finn: Faço?  
Verônica: Preste mais atenção que vai perceber.

Na sala Challenger e Mallone fazem varias perguntas a James. Roxton fica mais afastado, espreitando a conversa.  
Mallone: Muito interessante, James. Mas já que tocou no assunto, como conheceu Marguerite?  
James: Ah, isso foi em Paris. Há 12 anos atrás... Marguerite está chegando a sala, segurando pratos e talheres para por a mesa. Ela ouve a conversa.  
Mallone: Em Paris? Então foi amor a primeira vista?  
Marguerite: Deixe de tolices, Ned. Ele era um dos casos de Adrienne.  
James: É verdade. Adrienne... Adrienne Montgomery. Você se lembra dela Madge?  
Marguerite: Ah sim, mais do que gostaria, não é mesmo Challenger?  
Challenger: Eu que o diga, Marguerite. (todos riem, menos James)  
James: Qual a graça? Você também conheceu Adrienne, professor?  
Challenger: Não exatamente, mas foi uma experiencia marcante Adrienne e Maple White... Nem gosto de me lembrar. Mallone: Eles quase morreram.  
James: Sempre soube que Adrienne era uma mulher fatal, mas imaginei que depois de morta essas alcunhas não valessem mais.  
Marguerite: Coisas do mundo perdido, James. Os mortos costumam reaparecer por aqui. Veja só o seu caso. James: Mas eu não estava morto de verdade, querida.  
Marguerite: Isso só aumenta suas culpas, querido. (ironizando-o)  
Mallone: Mas então, como vocês se conheceram?  
Marguerite: Já disse que você é muito curioso, Ned?  
Mallone: Já te contei que sou jornalista, Madge?  
James: Deixe-o perguntar em paz, Madge. Quando conheci Maguerite, ela era noiva de um arqueólogo americano que estava fazendo especialização em Paris. Como é mesmo que ele se chamava... Ele tinha um apelido engraçado... era... Alguma coisa Jones.  
Marguerite: Henry Jones Junior. E ele é um arqueólogo brilhante!  
Challenger: Impressionante, Marguerite! Você foi noiva do professor Jones? Ele deverá se tornar o maior arqueólogo de todos os tempos. Professor Jones é uma sumidade em arqueologia. Já li varios artigos científicos dele, e olha que e apenas um jovem.  
Mallone: E também é um grande aventureiro. Já li varias reportagens sobre ele. Parece-me que a grande busca de sua vida é encontrar o paradeiro do.  
Marguerite: Santo Graal... Era quase uma obsessão.  
Chegam Verõnica e Finn, escutando o final da conversa.  
Verônica: Então a Madge aprendeu o que sabe de arqueologia com esse.  
James: Indiana. Era o nome do cachorro dele... Engraçado, não é?  
Marguerite: Há-há-há... Estou me matando de rir. Olha só quem fala: o Caolho.  
Roxton: Caolho? Você é o Caolho de Singapura?  
Marguerite: O próprio. Por que? Você o conhece?  
Roxton: Não pode ser... Estive no Japão há 23 anos atras, meu pai, Willian e eu. Devia ter uns 13 anos na época. Fomos assistir campeonato de artes marciais em Nagoia e me lembro de ter visto o Caolho de Singapura lutando. Verônica: E o que tem isso, Roxton? Porque essa cara de susto?  
Roxton: Porque este é o mesmo homem que eu vi lutando quando era apenas um garoto. Finn: Como assim?  
Roxton: Ele não envelheceu nada. Está na mesma forma e vigor que a 23 anos atrás.  
James fica ligeiramente desconcertado com os olhares de todos. Mas permanece sentado e na mesma postura irônica. Marguerite rodeia-o e sussura-lhe ao pé do ouvido.  
Marguerite: Viu só é agradável você expor os segredos alheios. Os outros podem expor os seus.  
Challenger: Você tem certeza disso, Roxton? Roxton: Plena certeza, Challenger.  
Challenger: E como se explica isso, sr James Howllet?  
James: Humm... Vocês não acham que uma pessoa com segredos é mais interessante?  
Todos, menos Madge: Não.  
Verônica: Esta frase está se tornando um clichê, não é Madge?  
Marguerite:Hei, eu não disse nada.  
Roxton: E você, James Howllet, ou Caolho, não vai dizer nada?  
James: Podemos comer? Estou faminto.  
Roxton: E eu que pensava que a Marguerite era escorregadia.  
James: Ah, ela tem um talento especial, mas era uma pedra bruta quando a encontrei, agora depois da minha lapidação é essa jóia preciosa.  
Marguerite: Pare de rasgar seda James. Estou ficando com náuseas.  
Verônica e Finn servem o jantar. Mallone: Então, foi James que te ensinou tudo que você sabe Madge.  
Marguerite: Não, ned, apenas a ser irônica, presunçosa e dissimulada.  
James: Não, não. Não minimize minha participação, querida. Não se lembra que eu te iniciei nas artes da guerra e nas artes do amor.  
Roxton engasga com a comida. Marguerite está ficando furiosa, o rubror toma suas faces alvas.  
Verônica vendo que a situação está perigosa, intervém.  
Verônica: Então, James, como foi que você veio parar aqui no platô? E não perguntei ainda, mas porque estava tentando me matar?  
James: Me desculpe por aquilo, Verônica. As vezes eu sou um animal.  
Verônica: Pra minha sorte eu não estava sozinha.  
James: Pois é... pra minha também.  
Finn: Porque para sua também?  
James: Poderia ter estragado a chance de ser tão bem recebido e hospedado por uma anfitriã tão linda.  
Aliás Verônica, você luta muito bem, não é pareo para mim, mas tem uma tecnica bem apurada.  
Finn: A Vê foi criada numa tribo de amazonas.  
James: E isto ainda existe?  
Challenger: Se espantaria em descobrir as coisas que ainda existem no platô.  
James: Será que ainda me impressiono com as coisas dessa vida?  
Mallone: Da vida, não sei, mas do platô, certamente.  
Marguerite e Roxton aproveitam a mudança de foco da conversa pra se retirarem da mesa. James observa disfarçadamente. Eles saem em direção ao elevador. Vão para a clareira.

Na clareira.  
Roxton: Porque nunca me contou essas coisas, Marguerite?  
Marguerite: Pare Jonh, não quero falar a respeito. Roxton: Então, tudo bem. Vou deixa-la só pra pensar.  
Marguerite: Não, Jonh. Fique. Fique comigo, por favor.  
Ele vai até ela e a abraça.  
Roxton: Eu nunca vou te deixar minha lady.  
Marguerite: obrigada.  
Roxton: (abraçando-a mais forte) Posso confessar-lhe uma coisa?  
Marguerite olha nos olhos dele esperando que ele diga algo.  
Roxton: Estou com medo que você me deixe, Marguerite.  
Marguerite: Mas por que eu faria isso, meu amor?  
Roxton: Pelo James.  
Marguerite: Ele não merece.  
Roxton: E se merecesse ?  
Marguerite: (respira longamente) Ainda sim, eu ficaria com você, lord Roxton. Como sabe, não sou uma pessoa muito justa.  
Ela sorri pra ele sedutoramente, ele devolve-lhe um sorriso e a beija apaixonadamente.

Na sala. Verônica ainda não confia em James. Pelo contrario, ela sente perigo nele, ainda que pareça cordial e amistoso, ela sente-se como estando junto a um animal selvagem. Mas não sabe dizer o porquê. Finn está fascinada. Não entende como ele pode sobreviver a feridas mortais e se curar tão rapidamente. Sua fascinação vem de longe, mas ela ainda não se recorda bem de onde vem.  
Challenger mal contem o ímpeto de examinar James pelo bem da ciencia.  
Mallone continua sua entrevista. Seu instinto de reporter aflorou mais uma vez e toda sua curiosidade se manifesta através de uma enxurrada de perguntas.  
James está achando tudo muito divertido, ele se sente no controle da situação longe de Marguerite. Pra ele, Marguerite é a unica ameaça potencial. Os demais são simples mortais. Verônica: Mas ainda não respondeu minha pergunta James. Por que estava querendo me matar?  
James: (sorrindo charmosamente pra ela) Não sei... Achei que você fosse uma selvagem perigosa.  
Finn: Há-há... A Verônica perigosa pra você? Do jeito que você estava enforcando ela suspensa no ar, não parecia ser ameaçadora. Muito pelo contrario, você que era uma ameaça.  
James: (repentinamente toma uma das mãos de Finn entre as suas) Mas por sorte a Verônica tem uma bela amiga como você, madeimoselle. Bela e hábil atiradora.  
Um subto rubror toma as alvas faces de Finn. Mallone se diverte com isso.  
Mallone: (para Finn) Não se empolgue Finn, ele além de ser casado com a Marguerite é muito velho pra você.  
James: Mas que conservador você está me saindo, Ned Mallone. Não sou tão velho assim... E esta bela dama tb não é nenhum bebê. Já deve ter seus 20 anos. Acertei?  
Mallone: Cronologicamente ela tem -88 anos.  
Finn faz careta pra mallone. Ele se diverte mais ainda.  
James: Essa agora eu que não entendi. Como alguem pode ter idade negativa? Se fosse assim ela nem teria nascido ainda? Mas como?  
Challenger: Finn veio do futuro. Mais precisamente de 110 anos a frente do nosso tempo presente.  
James: Fascinante! Então, realmente você ainda não nasceu.  
Finn: Eu estou aqui, não tô? E já tenho 22, sou maior de idade e tudo.  
James: Mas o que é ser maior de idade?  
Finn: Ah, deixa pra lá.  
James: Imagina, deixar uma riqueza de saber dessas pra lá, idiotice de quem o faz, não é sr Mallone?  
Mallone tosse forçosamente. Verônica se esforça pra não rir.  
James: Mas me conte, srta Finn, como será o futuro?  
Finn: Muito diferente disso daqui.  
James: Será melhor?  
Finn: Infelizmente o lugar de onde eu venho, no meu tempo será um lugar terrível... Guerras e destruição por todos os lugares desse planeta. Quase todas as pessoas vão morrer pelos ataques nucleares. As que sobreviverem terão que enfrentar armas quimicas de destruição em massa. Enfim, poucos grupos sobreviverão nesse futuro que vem pela frente.  
James: Que terrivel.  
Challenger: Mas acredito que o fato de Finn ter vindo para o passado, significa que temos uma chance de mudar o futuro.  
James: E como serão as pessoas daqui a 110 anos? Finn: Duras, frias, famintas, lutando com todas as forças pela sobrevivencia. Pra não se tornar escravos nos poços de petróleo.  
James: Mas não haverá resistencia? As pessoas simplesmente aceitarão esse destino cruel?  
Finn: Resistencias tem sim, mas passavamos o maior sufoco pra sobreviver e resistir... Tinhamos que ficar escondidos nos tuneis do metrô. James: Isso me parece uma profecia da era do apocalipse.  
Finn: É isso. Agora estou me lembrando... Já ouvi falar de pessoas com poderes como os seus.  
James: Poderes?  
Finn: Digo de se regenerar rapidamente, de ser tão ágil como um animal, de controlar as forças da natureza.  
Essas pessoas foram muito perseguidas antes da grande guerra que destruiu quase o mundo inteiro... Eles formavam uma tal de força X. Não sei muito bem o que significavam, não tive muita informação depois que as bombas destruiram tudo. Verônica: É triste pensar que toda essa beleza desse platô será destruida um dia. Marguerite e Roxton voltam a sala. Chegam discretamente.  
Marguerite: Falou a nossa protetora.  
James: (Arregalando os olhos pra Verônica) Você é a protetora.  
Marguerite estranha a reação dele. Verônica se sente acuada com a maneira que ele olhou pra ela.  
Challenger: De acordo com as tradições desse platô, Verônica será a proxima a assumir o cargo.  
Verônica: E eu nem sei direito o que isso significa. Mallone: Mas isso não te impediu de nos salvar quando o platô entrou em colapso.  
Finn: Isso mesmo, se não fosse por Verônica e Marguerite... Nem sei, viu... Acho que já tinha sido pega por aqueles caçadores de escravos.  
Challenger: E eu teria o cérebro dissecado. Que futuro tenebroso.  
Roxton: Mas graças a nossas garotas, estamos salvos e o platô também. James se levanta e bate palmas e reverencia-as.  
James: Em homenagem as salvadoras do platô, a protetora e a minha deusa.  
Marguerite não gostou do jeito de James dizer o que disse. Ele está escondendo alguma coisa.  
Marguerite: Não deveriam dar tantas informações a um espião, meus inocentes amigos.  
James: Com certeza, não deviam deixar tantos segredos ao acesso do maior espião do século XX, Parsival é um perigo.  
Challenger: Mas como ? Como você sabe de Parsival ?  
Verônica e Finn se entreolham sem saber do que se trata a conversa. Mallone: Parsival? O agente duplo? Está aqui entre nós?  
James: Então vocês não sabem?  
Roxton toma a frente e parte pra cima de James colocando-o contra a parede.  
Roxton: O que realmente você está fazendo aqui, sr. James Howllet? James: Quem está perguntando? Major Jonh Roxton? ou o bode expiatório.  
Roxton: Oras seu... (arma um soco)  
Marguerite: Não Jonh! Não faça isso.  
Roxton: Eu não acredito que está defendendo ele!  
Marguerite: Estou defendendo você.  
Verônica: Marguerite tem razão, Roxton. Por pouco ele não me mata, e olha que isso não é tarefa fácil.  
Roxton percebe a real preocupação das duas. E pára.  
Marguerite: Quanto a você, James, quero conversar em particular. Vamos para o laboratório.  
Challenger: Você vai ficar bem Marguerite?  
Marguerite: Pra mim ele é inofensivo.  
Ambos saem para o laboratório.

James: Eu sabia. Marguerite: Do que você está falando?  
James: Você estava procurando uma oportunidade pra ficar sozinha com seu maridinho saudoso. ( ele rapidamente a agarra e rouba-lhe um beijo)  
Marguerite: Mas que droga, James. Pare com isso!  
James: Eu sei que você gosta.  
Marguerite: Posso ter gostado no passado, mas hoje sou outra mulher. Bem diferente da que você conheceu.  
James: Percebi, minha deusa. Irritei você com a história de Parsival?  
Marguerite: Eles já sabem.  
James: Nem todos, então. Marguerite: Só os envolvidos.  
James: E onde está o irideo?  
Marguerite: Perdido.  
James: Mentira.  
Marguerite: Por que quer saber sobre isso? Acaso veio aqui atrás do irídeo?  
James: E se for?  
Marguerite: Seria fabuloso que o encontrasse e fosse pro diabo que te carregue e nunca mais aparecesse na minha frente.  
Ela se afasta e senta-se sobre a caixa onde está o irídeo, cobrindo-a discretamente com a saia.  
James: Então você sabe onde está?  
Marguerite: Eu não disse isso. James: Mas quis dizer.  
Marguerite: Pra quem você está trabalhando, James?  
James: E você, Madge? Para os ingleses? Pro Chan?  
Marguerite: Não me lembre do maldito Chan.  
James: Então foi isso mesmo. O Chan te enviou aqui pra encontrar o medalhão, não é mesmo?  
Marguerite: Não sei do que você está falando.  
James: Não tente mentir pra mim, Madge. Eu te conheço melhor que qualquer pessoa nesse mundo. Acha que não sei quando você tenta mentir?  
Marguerite: Idem, querido. Agora, abre o jogo e fala logo. Como você sabia do medalhão e da protetora? O que você está me escondendo seu salafrário?  
James: Eu escondendo? Nunca tive segredos pra você, minha deusa.  
Marguerite: Pare de me chamar de deu... Mas que cão miserável que você é James! Você sabia de tudo, desde o princípio. Ai como tô furiosa com você! Você me usou o tempo todo, me entregou nas mãos do Chan de caso pensado... Ai, eu te odeio, James Howllet!  
Marguerite parte pra cima dele querendo esgana-lo. James foge dela, e tenta dialogar. Quanto mais ele se defende, mais ela fica furiosa. Da sala ouvem-se alguns barulhos de coisas caindo e se quebrando.  
Challenger: Eles vão destruir meu laboratório! Não posso permitir. Eu vou lá.  
Mallone: Melhor não, Challenger. Roxton: Então vou eu. Ai dele se estiver machucando a Madge.  
Verônica: Roxton, não, ele é muito perigoso.  
Mallone: Pode deixar que eu vou, sou mais conciliador, tenho certeza que vou conseguir fazer aqueles dois furações pararem.  
Finn: Isso ned, mas tenha cuidado.

No laboratório, Marguerite está descontrolada. Atira coisas nele, e como os pequenos cortes se curam rapidamente, ela fica ainda mais furiosa e desperta dentro de si, o espirito de Morrigan. Seus olhos tem um brilho diferente. Morrigan tenta pegar James que se esquiva o quanto pode dela, até que se vê encurralado nun canto do laborátorio. Ele tenta se desculpar, mas ela já não o ouve mais, está tão dominada que quer matá-lo de fato.  
Morrigan o agarra com uma só mão e começa a enforcá-lo, tirando-o do chão. Para se defender, James saca de suas garras e tenta acertar Morrigan, que se degende com o braço livre e quebra as guarras quase na base delas. James está ficando roxo, sem ar, quando Mallone chega.  
Mallone: Morrigan, pare com isso. Marguerite, não deixe Morrigan te dominar, lute, Marguerite, lute.  
Ela não atende, continua sua saga. James mal consegue respirar.  
Mallone tenta ir e agarra-la para que ela largue-o. No que ele encosta nela, ela estende o braço e uma grande energia que emana dela arremessa Mallone pra outro canto do laboratório. Nesse pequeno momento de descuido de Morrigan, James aproveita para golpea-la com as pernas. Como Morrigan não esperava uma reação, perdeu seu equilibrio de base e soltando-o foi jogada para longe ele. Ela caiu desmaiada. James tb caido no chão, mal consegue respirar, ele também se machucou bastante. As unhas dela arrancaram-lhe sangue do pescoço.  
Depois de ouvirem o barrulho, os demais, deixam rapidamente a sala em direção ao laboratório. Chegando lá, eles veem Mallone caido de um lado, Madge e James, caidos um em frente ao outro.  
Roxton se apavora por Marguerite e corre até ela. Toma-a nos braços, verifica seus sinais vitais e respira aliviado pois ela só está desmaiada. Verônica faz o mesmo com Mallone. E Finn, com receio, vai verificar James. Challenger está espantado, tentando entender a situação.  
Roxton: Esse maldito atacou Marguerite e Mallone!  
Challenger: Receio que não Roxton. Repare na posição deles. E nas marcas no pescoço de James. Parece que as unhas de Marguerite estavam cravadas no pescoço dele.  
Roxton: Impossivel... Ela jamais teria força pra isso... Imagine, Challenger, essas mãos tão delicadas.  
Verônica: Marguerite é delicada mais bate forte... mas fazer o que você está sugerindo Challenger, não acredito que ela tenha força.  
Challenger se abaixa e toma uma das mãos de Madge e examina-lhe as unhas.  
Challenger: Eureka! É como eu disse. Tem pele e sangue debaixo das unhas de Marguerite. Ela estava mesmo aguarrando-o pelo pescoço. E se não estou enganado, provavelmente o levantou do chão.  
Verônica: Ai já é demais, imagine se Madge iria conseguir levantar um homem do tamanho do James.  
Finn: Bom, investigação a parte, vamos deixa-los aqui ou vamos fazer alguma coisa? (Todos a encaram) O que foi? Só estou sendo prática.

Roxton leva Maguerite para o quarto dela. Coloca-a, amavelmente, sobre a cama, ajeita o travesseiro e não pode acreditar no que Challenger afirmava sobre ela. Como seria possivel? Seria possível? Seria este mais um dos segredos de sua amada que eram intangíveis até mesmo para todo amor que dele vertia em direção a ela. Nada podia amolecer a casca grossa de segredos de Marguerite. Um sentimento estranho o invadia. Mas antes que pudesse entendê-lo, deixou-a ali e fugiu de seu estranho sentir, tinha algo mais urgente naquele momento: ajudar as garotas com Mallone e James.  
Chegando a sala, viu Verôica e Finn carregando Mallone.  
Roxton: Querem ajuda garotas?  
Finn: Acha que a gente não dá conta do Mallone?  
Verônica: Ele só está sendo cavalheiro, Finn. Que genio esse seu. Obrigada, Roxton, mas é melhor você ir ajudaar o Challenger.  
Roxton: Tem certeza?  
Verônica: Claro. Vá logo.  
Roxton sai em rumo ao laboratório. Verônica e Finn seguem em rumo ao quarto de Mallone. Chegando lá Finn se atrapalha e acaba derrubando Mallone desacordado em cima de Verônica. Ela fica sem apoio e cai com ele por cima na cama dele.  
Verônica: Finn! Ai... Mais cuidado.  
Finn: Oops! Escapou.  
Verônica: Vai ficar ai parada? Me ajude a tirá-lo de cima de mim.  
Finn: Você tem certeza que quer isso?  
Verônica: Finn!  
Finn: Tá bom, tá bom. Ao se aproximar para puxar Mallone, Finn percebe a camisa dele rasgada e um caco de vidro enfiado nas costas dele.  
Verônica: (ansiosa pela falta de ação da colega) Vai ficar ai parada? Você está se divertindo com isso, não?  
Finn: Até que eu tô, mas eu tava reparando uma coisa. A camisa do Ned tá rasgada.  
Verônica: Depois a Madge costura ela. Mas dá pra tirar ele de cima de mim, não quero derruba-lo e machucá-lo.  
Finn: Não é só a camisa que está rasgada, tem uns rasgos nas costas dele também. Acho que deve ter quebrado alguns dos frascos do Challenger quando foi atirado contra aquele canto.  
Verônica: Ele está ferido?! Me ajude aqui Finn, preciso cuidar disso pra que não infeccione.  
Finn: Tá bem.  
Finalmente a garota do futuro ajuda a protetora a sair debaixo de Ned Mallone. Verônica em seguida examina o ferimento e cuidadosamente puxa os cacos de vidro que ficaram entranhados as costas do jornalista.  
Finn: Melhor tirar a camisa pra limpar os ferimentos.  
Verônica: É mesmo. Vá buscar iodo, Finn. Traga também bandagens limpas. Pode deixar que eu tiro a camisa dele.  
Finn: Claro. (Ela sai rapidamente em direção ao laboratório)  
Verônica: Ned Mallone, você está sempre se metendo em encrencas.  
Ela o vira de lado para desabotoar sua camisa e o mais sutilmente que consegue ser vai tirando-a, deixando-o com o dorso nu. Vira-o novamente de bruços e descobre uma coisa que nunca tinha visto antes.  
Verônica: Mas que tatuagem é esta? Você conseguiu isto? A protetora corre as pontas dos dedos sobre o grande leão tatuado nas costas de Mallone.  
Verônica: Edward... Eduard, o leão... Será uma coincidencia, ou uma ironia?  
Finn retorna trazendo uma bacia, iodo e bandagens. Ela chega a tempo de ouvir a ultima frase de Verônica.  
Finn: Uau! Belo painel.  
Verônica: O quê?  
Finn: Painel. É o jeito que no futuro a gente chama esse tipo de tatoo que cobre as costas todas. Mas que legal, não sabia que nessa época tinha tatuadores que fissessem esse tipo de trabalho.  
Verônica: Eu acho que não tem.  
Finn: Como não? Então como é que o Ned conseguiu isso?  
Verônica: Não sei. Só sei que não estava ai antes.  
Finn: (com olhar malicioso) Antes do que?  
Verônica: Antes dele fazer aquela viagem solitária em busca de si mesmo. Finn: E o que tem de irônico nisso?  
Verônica: Ah, isso é uma longa história... Outro dia eu te conto. Agora me dê aqui esses curativos.

No Laboratório, Roxton ajuda Challenger a colocar James sobre uma mesa e examiná-lo. Challenger: Fascinante!  
Roxton: O que foi? Challenger: Olhe isso. (aponta as marcas no pescoço dele) As unhas de Marguerite devem ter perfurado a jugular dele.  
Roxton: Deixe disso, Challenger. Não é possivel ela ter feito isso... E além do mais, o que vejo são apenas alguns arranhões.  
Challenger: Ele está se auto-curando. É impressionante o sistema imunológico deste homem. Ele nem parece humano. Qualquer pessoa normal estaria morta, mas ele não, está apenas inconsciente enquanto seu corpo de auto-recupera.  
Roxton: Acho que você está exagerando, Challenger.  
Challenger: Estou pensando no que você disse anteriormente.  
Roxton: O quê?  
Challenger: Que o viu lutar quando ainda era um rapazola. Tem certeza que é ele?  
Roxton: Tenho sim, lembro que na época fiquei muito espantado com a forma animal e veloz com que ele se movia, e a perícia em artes marciais. Ele é imbatível em luta desarmado. E com espadas também garantia o show.  
Challenger: Isso que está me perturbando, Roxton. Se este James Howllet é o mesmo homem que você viu lutar em 1889, ele deveria ser um homem de certa idade, mais velho que eu. Deveria estar beirando os 60 anos. Mas ao invés disso, não aparenta nem 40. Isso é surpreendente, meu caro Roxton.  
Roxton: Challenger, você está insinuando que.  
Challenger: Exatamente, o sistema imunológico dele é tão poderoso que impede, ou retarda o envelhecimento e a morte das células do corpo. Não saberia precisar a idade exata dele hoje. Mas com certeza ele é mais velho que eu.  
Roxton: Está dizendo que ele não vai morrer? Quero dizer, nunca? Já que as células dele se regeneram e ele não envelhece.  
Challenger: Bem, eu não diria nunca, talvez um dia ele começe a envelhecer, mas este homem vai viver por muitos e muitos anos. Ele tem saúde pra isso. Roxton não quer acreditar naquilo e quando ia se retirando do laboratório Challenger o chama de volta para ajudá-lo com alguns exames, aproveitando o momento de inconsciencia de James.

No quarto de Mallone, Verônica está terminando os curativos.  
Finn: Não entendo, Vê... Se ele é apaixonado por você e você gosta dele, por que ainda não ficaram ?  
Verônica: Ficamos? Como assim?  
Finn: É jeito de falar do meu tempo. Quero dizer, por que ainda não... ficaram juntos, assumiram a relação, sei lá como vocês falam nesses assuntos por aqui.  
Verônica: Não é tão simples assim.  
Finn: Não entendo porquê? A Marguerite e o Roxton resolveram ficar juntos e estão muito felizes.  
Verônica: Até o marido dela aparecer do nada e deixar os dois inconscientes e o Ned também, de quebra.  
Finn: Você se apega muito em detalhes... Não acho que a aparição do James tenha afetado a relação da Madge com o Roxton.  
Verônica: A relação ainda não, mas você não percebeu o estado de nervos que ela estava por causa do James.  
Finn: Será por causa do James, ou por causa de tudo o que o James sabe a respeito dela e ela não quer que saibamos?  
Verônica: Rss... É, e ele está se divertindo muito contando pra gente os segredos dela. Finn: Ela estava furiosa na sala.  
Verônica: Devia estar fazendo um esforço sobre-humano pra se fingir de indiferente. É impressionante como ela consegue.  
Finn: Então você tem tomado muitas aulas com a Madge, pra ser tão indiferente ao Ned. Ele se joga aos seus pés e você fica cozinhando ele em banho maria por tanto tempo.  
Verônica: Eu não estou fazendo isso.  
Finn: Está sim. Qual é o problema Vê? Quando o Ned não estava por aqui você ficava falando dele o tempo todo. Era Ned pra lá , Mallone pra cá... Agora que o homem tá ai ao seu alcance, você fica colocando impeçilhos!  
Verônica: Não é bem assim.  
Ned Mallone começa a acordar neste instante, mas percebendo a agitação ao seu redor, prefere manter-se o mais discreto possivel. Melhor que elas pensem que ele ainda estou inconsciente, pensou ele.  
Finn: Então, como é? Você vai dizer que não está apaixonada por ele... Isso eu já ouvi. Vai dizer que não é como o tal Fantasma pelo qual você se apaixonou loucamente e se entregou pra ele. Oras, Vê, isso são rompantes da juventude, como o Challenger diz. Eu também já fiz besteiras como essa.  
Escutando a conversa das duas, Mallone, sente um certo alívio como se tirassem um peso das suas costas pelo que ele tinha feito a Marguerite enquanto ela estava no corpo de Verônica, o que implicava que ele se sentia culpado por ter tirado a inocencia de Verônica daquela maneita tosca e violenta e o alcool jamais seria uma boa desculpa para o seu juri, juiz e carrasco: a sua consciencia. Por outro lado, sentiu raiva de Verônica que, como dizia a Finn, estava cozinhando-o em banho maria todos aqueles anos, e na sua primeira ausência arruma um outro para quem entrega todo seu amor sem reservas e com pressa, enquanto ele, o bonzinho do Ned Mallone que esperasse ela estar pronta. As mulheres são muito complicadas, concluiu finalmente.

Enquanto isso no laboratório Challenger retira amostras de sangue de James e Roxton poe-se a arrumar a bagunça que eles deixaram. De repente ele encontra pedaços de garras pelo chão.  
Roxton: Mas que diabos isso está fazendo aqui? Challenger, veja isso.  
Challenger: Garras? Mas o que isso está fazendo no meu laboratório?  
Roxton: Não faço idéia.  
Sem entender, mas por instinto ambos lançam olhares sobre James.

No quarto de Marguerite ela está confortavelmente deitada em sua cama. Subtamente as feições de desamparo comuns a pessoas inconscientes dá lugar a um jeito obstinado. Ela abre os olhos, mas não acorda. Está em transe. Olhando fixamente para o nada, pronuncia algumas palavras em celta antigo.  
Simultaneamente, James começa a se perturbar como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo. Challenger: Mas o que foi agora?  
Roxton: Parece que ele está tendo um pedadelo.  
Challenger: Estranho, muito estranho.

No mundo dos sonhos de James, ele se vê num descampado no meio da noite. Ele fica confuso, não sabe o que está fazendo lá, não tem ideia de como foi parar lá. Grunidos de um corvo vem do meio da mata em derredor. Ele se vira, mas não consegue identificar de onde vem. Ele começa a correr procurando um abrigo, uma saída. O corvo o persegue, mas não é um simples corvo, é um corvo gigantesco, mediando cerca de 10 metros de envergadura. As unhas e bico afiados miram no alvo em movimento. James corre o mais rápido que pode, desvia de voôs razantes, mas não tem onde se esconder da ave de rapina.  
James: Se não dá pra fugir, a gente enfrenta. - Diz pra encorajar a si mesmo.  
Enquanto a ave sobe pra preparar um novo ataque, James olha ao redor estudando as possibilidades, ele faz suas garras crescerem e sente o sangue ferver nas veias e todo instinto animal se aguça para tentar virar a mesa.  
James:Tem hora da caça, e tem hora do caçador. - Um sorriso psicótico mostra seus caninos afiados.  
O grande corvo vem do alto num razante em direção pequeno James com qas garras armadas e precisamente colocadas para lhe atingir em cheio.  
James espera a distancia certa e salta em direção ao grande passaro com os braços estendidos a frente como se estivesse mergulhando de encontro com o coração do pássaro. Calculou que o passaro não conseguiria manobrar e se chocaria com ele, teria uma boa chance de cravar suas garras no corvo antes que o corvo cravasse as dele em si.  
O plano parecia estar dando certo, mas muito proximo de James atingir o grande corvo, este desapareceu como num passe de mágica, bem a sua frente. Ele teve que dar uma pirueta no ar pra se reequilibar antes de aterrissar ao chão.  
Olhou para tras e viu um vulto. A silhueta não lhe era estranha. James: Marguerite?  
Ele correu em sua direção. Chegando proximo, viu-se num ambiente mais estranho ainda, parecia um circulo de pedras, havia uma fogueira, um trono de pedras e um altar. James percebeu que não deveria ser Marguerite, mas Morrigan. Teve receio mas ainda assim se aproximou. A mulher estava virada de costas pra ele e de frente pra uma estátua que era igual a ela.  
James: Morrigan?  
Marguerite: Porquê me chama assim, James?  
James: Madge?  
Marguerite se vira pra ele e dá alguns passos em sua direção.  
Marguerite: Quem mais eu poderia ser?  
James: (respirando aliviado) Ninguem, minha deusa.  
Marguerite: E porque me chamou daquele nome, Morrigan?  
James: Não sei, rss... Acho que te confundi com aquela estátua de Morrigan. Acho que foi isso.  
Marguerite: E como você sabe que aquela estátua é de Morrigan?  
James: Como? Bem, mitologia celta é um assunto fácil de se encontrar nas bibliotecas do velho mundo. Apenas isso, devo ter visto alguma ilustração da estátua e me lembrei. Como você sabe, eu nunca esqueço de nada.  
Marguerite: Mentiroso! - Ela grita furiosa com ele.  
Neste exato instante um grande tremor de terra ocorre e as pedras que rodeavam o lugar que eles estávam são projetadas a partir da terra comanto um grandioso circulo que lembra o de stonehenge. James está assustado por não saber com o que está lidando, mas não deixa transparecer isso.  
James: Você fez isso? Puxa.  
Marguerite: Chega de gracinhas James. Você vai me contar a verdade agora ou vou ter que arrancá-la de você.  
James: (Recuando) Não sei do que você está falando, querida.  
Marguerite: Eu te dei chance, não reclame depois, querido. Marguerite levanta os braços com as mãos juntas, quando atinge altura máxima ela afasta as mãos em movimento sincronizado e materializa uma espada do tipo ninja. Empunhando a espada ela avança em direção a James.  
James: Mas que droga é essa, agora? Madge, calma ai.  
Ela nem escuta e ele não vê outra maneira, a não ser sacar suas guarras, pra se defender. James estava impressionado, muito do que Marguerite sabia de luta e armas tinha aprendido com ele, que era um lutador hábil em todo tipo de lutas com armas brancas e armas de fogo. Porem, a Marguerite que ele treinou nunca foi capaz de vencê-lo. Mas agora essa... essa era outra mulher, muitíssimo mais perigosa e traiçoeira.  
Golpes de espada reluziam no escuro refletidos a luz da lua. Os unicos sons que se ouviam eram do ar sendo cortado pela espada de Marguerite, o choque entre as guarras de James e a espada e a respiração dos dois. James estava assustado com a força e a habilidade que sua oponente estava mostrando. Ela já o atingira de raspão por diversas vezes, ele estava todo sangrando. Ela, por sua vez, estava intacta.  
Vendo-se acuado, James começou a pensar que era sério, e se ele não vigiasse, poderia morrer ali mesmo pelas mãos de Marguerite. Precisava se safar de mais essa, mas como?  
Contra sua vontade, concluiu que seria melhor feri-la para que pudesse escapar vivo que continuar enfrentando-a até a morte, dele no caso. E foi isso que ele fez. Ardilosamente deixou-se encurralar procurando uma brecha na guarda dela e quando ele levantava a espada para o derradeiro golpe, ele aproveitando-se da guarda baixa, desferiu um soco na altura do pâncreaas cravando-lhe as garras no corpo.  
Ela parou, largou a espada, e fitando-o sorriu sinicamente. As guarras dele ainda estavam cravadas no corpo dela.  
Marguerite: Querido, você pensa que pode me ferir? James: (Apavorado) Droga!  
Ela estende a mão aberta em direção a ele e uma força fenomenal é disparada contra James. Tamanha a força que seu corpo é arremessado direto para o altar. Ele cai deitado de costas com os braços e pernas estendidos e todo ferido. Sente como se a maior parte de seus ossos estivesse quebrada. Nunca sentira tanta dor na vida até aquele momento. Não teve forças pra se levantar. Esta derrotado, a mercê de Marguerite... não, a mercê de Morrigan.  
Marguerite: Então querdo, já está pronto pra me contar toda a verdade?  
James: Madge, você está mais convincente do que nunca! Ai.. ai.  
Marguerite: Doeu? Mas pode doer muito mais se você não responder minhas perguntas agora.  
James: Você venceu. Pode perguntar que eu vou responder.  
Marguerite: Assim que eu gosto. (Ela sorri e depois fica séria) Desde quando sabia de Morrigan?  
James: Faz muitos anos. Antes de te conhecer. Num negócio com um comerciante de antiguidades encontrei um idolo montado sobre uma base de pedra, muito feia. Forcei a base pra aproveitar apenas o ídolo que me daria um bom dinheiro, e descobri umas chapas de aço com gravações em lingua celta antiga. Demorei alguns anos até conseguir um tradutor, mas quando consegui, o segredo que as chapas revelaram era demasiado importante e valioso.  
Marguerite: E o que estava escrito nas tais chapas? James: Era uma profecia sobre Morrigan. Dizendo que ela voltaria a vida no corpo de sua descendente. A criança marcada desde o ventre de sua mãe para ser a hospedeira do espírito da deusa da guerra.  
Marguerite: E como você me encontou? James: Isso foi por acaso. É verdade. Estava em Paris buscando mais informações sobre os simbolos mágicos celtas, quando conheci Adrienne Montgomery. Ela me levou até você. Mas eu não sabia que você Marguerite era a herdeira. Não naquela época. Marguerite: E quando foi então?  
James: Depois que Adrienne desapareceu eu, achava que ela estava apenas se escondendo de mim... Lembra-se quando invadí o apartamento de vocês e te surpreendi no banho.  
Marguerite: Lembro, foi o primeiro tapa que eu te dei. Como poderia esquecer.  
James: Rs... Naquela época você não era tão forte... Mas foi ai que eu vi a sua marca de nascença. Então eu descidi cuidar de você pessoalmente, até que seu destino chegasse. Marguerite: Mas que droga! Eu pensava que você me amava de verdade.  
James: Mas isso não é mentira. Eu me apaixonei por você depois que nos casamos. Você se tornou a minha deusa, Madge.  
Marguerite: Então você sabia disso o tempo todo... Desgraçado.  
James: Desculpe querida, mas não podia te contar... Como você iria reagir se eu chegasse pra você e dissesse, olha amor, você é a herdeira de uma deusa celta, Morrigan a deusa da guerra, e quando chegar o tempo, ele vai voltar a viver através de você e eu não sei o que exatamente vai te acontecer depois. Marguerite: Eu não acreditaria.  
James: Eu sabia disso. E por isso escondi o tempo que pude. Até ficar sabendo do oroborus.  
Marguerite: Então foi esse o real motivo que nos levou ao Chan? James: Foi sim. Marguerite: Aquele chines quase me matou. Matou meu bebê... Onde você se meteu naquela época?  
James: Eu não sei como, mas o Chan ficou desconfiado de nós e mandou nos investigarem. Ele descobriu muita coisa a nosso respeito. Inclusive nossos dons. Marguerite: Mas e a certidão que ele me ofereceu?  
James: Oras, Madge, pessoas como nós não são exatamente comuns, e sempre acabamos deixando rastros. O Chan seguiu os nossos rastros. Afinal não é todo mundo que sabe ler e falar qualquer idioma , mesmos os mais remotos, como você, e não é todo mundo que se cura de quaquer ferimento e tem garras como eu.  
Marguerite: Foi você que roubou o ouro do Chan e me deixou naquela enrascada?  
James sorri pra ela um sorriso terno cheio de amor.  
James: De jeito nenhum. Eu só queria te proteger, minha deusa. O Chan armou pra nós. Marguerite: Mas como?  
James: Ele descobriu quem você era realmente, e soube então que seria a unica pessoa capaz de encontrar o oroborus. Então ele precisava me tirar do caminho. Ele armou uma emboscada e me deportou direto pra casa. Cai nas mãos das agencias de inteligencia do Canadá e depois da CIA. Fiquei muito tempo preso num laboratório sendo o rato de testes daqueles malditos cientistas... E meu coração se angustiava por você Madge. Não saber o que estava te acontecendo me perturbava muito. Marguerite: Mas como você escapou da CIA?  
James: Eu não escapei, fiz um acordo, trabalharia para eles como espião e agente especial em missões muito arriscadas para soldados comuns. Assim que te localizei novamente. Marguerite: E porque não me procurou, James?  
James: Você já tinha se arranjado bem, feito fortuna casando com aqueles velhotes. O aparecimento de seu marido vivo te tornaria bigama em qualquer pais, e isso seria mais arriscado que qualquer missão militar, minha querida. Você sabe como essas sociedades hipócritas pensam e agem. Marguerite: Sim eu sei.  
James: Então, tudo o que fiz era apenas pra te proteger. Marguerite: Mas e o platô? Como veio parar no platô?  
James: A CIA e o Exercito Canadense desconfiavam que a Inglaterra estava manipulando a rede de espionagem e me mandaram pra investigar mais de perto o jogo sujo dos aliados com a entente. Foi nessa época que eu descobri sua identidade secreta, Parsival e fiquei sabendo do golpe do irideo. Marguerite: Irídeo... Você está atras do irídeo?  
James: Na verdade sim. A CIA e uma agencia ultra secreta do Canadá estão desenvolvendo novos armamentos, muitos se basearam nas pesquisas do professor Challenger sobre o irideo e novas ligas metálicas. Sabiamos que o provável destino do irideo teria sido a america do sul. E quando soube que você Marguerite tinha financiado a expedição do professor Challenger que traria consigo o professor Summerlee e o Major Roxton, imaginei que vocês estavam procurando pelo irídeo também e que assim a Inglaterra teria uma vantagem militar enorme graças ao seu brilhante cientista, George Challenger.  
Marguerite: Então você não veio atrás de mim, veio pelo irideo.  
James: Sempre estou atras de você minha deusa, mas eu já percebi que arrumou outro guardião, melhor que eu.. Eu te amo Madge. Marguerite: E se eu for realmente Morrigan.. Em que implica isso, James?  
James já quase totalmente recuperado, senta-se no altar e olha bem nos olhos dela.  
James: Eu não sei o que está por vir, Madge, mas confio em você. Sei que vai conseguir se arranjar e se sairá bem como sempre. Marguerite: Queria ter essa sua certeza.  
James: Eu queria ter essa sua força... Você quase acabou comigo.  
Marguerite: Rsss... Seu bobo.  
James:Você pode me perdoar, Marguerite?  
Marguerite se vira pra ficar de frente para ele. Ela olha dentro dos olhos dele e sorri plácidamente.  
James: (ansiosamente) Isso é um sim?  
Marguerite: É como se diz, a verdade te libertará. James: Mas você consegue dizer não consegue Madge.  
Marguerite: Você faz questão?  
James: Sabe que sim.  
Marguerite: Ok! Eu te perdoo, James Howllet. James: Obrigada Marguerite. Não faz ideia de como eu precisava ouvir isso.  
Ele a abraça e beija sua testa.  
Marguerite: (surpresa com a delicadesa) Ficou gentil de repente James?  
James: Vai que você tenha uma recaída. Melhor não provocar. Rsss.

No laboratório Challenger ainda estava estudando James, que de uma hora pra outra parou de se agitar no sono e parecia dormir profundamente um sono de paz. Ele resolveu deixa-lo em paz e ir para sua cama descançar. Todos os demais já tinham ido.  
Em sua cama Marguerite sai do transe e continua adormecida tranquilamente.   
Ao raiar do dia, Marguerite já acordara e tinha feito café. Sentou-se a mesa e conversava amistosamente com James que também tinha acordado cedo. Malonne chegou um pouco depois e juntou-se aos demais.  
Mallone: Vejo que acordaram de bom humor esta manhã. Marguerite você fez café? Mas que milagre.  
James: É pra se despedir de mim. Estou de partida.  
Mallone: Mas já? E vai pra onde?  
James: Pra casa.  
Mallone: Você sabe como sair desse platô?  
James: E se eu souber?  
Mallone: (para Marguerite) Ele sabe o caminho pra voltarmos pra casas, Marguerite!  
Marguerite: (faz um carinho na mão de Ned) Estamos em cada, Ned.  
Mallone: Uau! Puxa vida Marguerite, você era a ultima pessoa de quem imaginei ouvir isso.  
Marguerite: Mas não precisa espalhar por ai. Que fique só entre nós.  
James: Seu café esta ótimo, minha querida, mas preciso ir.  
Mallone: Não vai esperara os outros acordarem?  
James: Melhor não... Iriam fazer muitas perguntas.  
Marguerite: Ouviu Ned, isso é uma dica pra você não fazer perguntas.  
James: (para Madge) Então, posso levar?  
Marguerite: Claro.(Ela busca uma mochila cheia de barras de irideo) Eu que roubei, pode levar isso daqui. Não vai nos servir pra nada mesmo.  
Uma das barras cai no chão e James e Ned se abaixam ao mesmo tempo pra pegá-la. Ao tocar na peça Mallone tem uma visão. Ele vê James num laboratório e agulhas ingetando metal dentro dele, ele vê James passando por experiencias em laborátorio e muito sofrimento na vida dele. Depois ele o vê sozinho numa estrada cheia de neve e garras de aço daindo de suas mãos.  
James: Mallone? Você está bem?  
Mallone: Você não pode levar isso, James. Esse metal vai fazer você sofrer muito, eles vão usar você como... Ned desmaia.  
James: Mas do que ele estava falando?  
Marguerite: Não sei... Há pelo menos um ano ele vem tendo essas visões. É como um dom que ele adquiriu depois que trouxemos ele devolta do além.  
James: Rsss... Mais uma história do platô, não é?  
Marguerite: É sim.  
James: Guarde segredo, por favor.  
Marguerite: Como sempre.  
James: Vou colocá-lo no sofá e já vou indo.  
Marguerite aguarda enquanto James carrega Ned. E fica olhando-o, agora sem mágoas, sem pesares, sem desabores. E sentiu-se privilegiada por estar sempre protegida, primeiro por James e agora por Roxton. Não se sentia mais regeitada, abandonada, mas amada e guarda. Como pudera ser tão tola e não ter reparado quantos privilégios a vida tinha lhe proporcionado.  
James: Prontinho. Mallone está confortável agora. E eu já estou indo.  
Marguerite: Adeus James. James: Espero ter a chance de vê-la outra vez na vida, minha querida. Como um cavalheiro ele toma a mão direita de Marguerite e a beija.  
Marguerite: (com os olhos úmidos) James, espere. Naquela época... eu te amava de verdade.  
James: (abrindo um largo sorriso) Eu sempre soube Madge. Eu conheço todos os seus segredos, minha deusa. Mas vou guarda-los comigo, nas lembranças boas que tenho de nós, de você. Sempre.  
Marguerite: Adeus James Howllet. Boa sorte.  
Ele finalmente partiu. Margurite chorou não de saudáde, mas de alivio, não pela partida, mas pelo retorno esclarecedor que ele teve em sua vida. Mas rapidamente se recompôs para que ninguem a visse chorar. Não era preciso dar esplicações. Ela já tinha conseguido as dela. E isso lhe bastava. Voltou a mesa e tomou mais uma xícara de café enquanto admirava o nascer do sol.

Fim. 


End file.
